Naruto: Second Coming of the Demon
by PrimeFox
Summary: Naruto is reborn as the little brother to the Demon Brothers (Mangetsu and Suigetsu) and Jinchuriki to the Sanbi. AU


**Author's Note/Background Info: I made Suigetsu and Mangetsu twins. With both being hailed as The Second Coming of the Demon I thought it would be appropriate for the twins to be named the Demon Brothers. The cannon Demon Brothers did not appear to be that strong from what we saw in the anime/manga to warrant the title of Demon, with how easily Kakashi dealt with them. **

"Talking" - Speech

'Thinking/Writing' - Thought/Written

**"Talking"** - Biju/Summon Speech

**'Thinking'** - Biju/Summon Thought

Jutsu: Technique - Jutsu

A wail penetrated the morning fog as a lone figure ran through the sparse trees that covered the coast of the Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). The figure clothes were torn, his once straight white hair matted and red with blood. The wail came from the small bundle the figure carried, "Shhh! Its ok lil'bro, Suigetsu here. Everythings ok." 'Everything is not ok! I just lost my twin (Mangetsu)... the Demon Brothers are down to one. And the pedophile is still out there." Suigetsu thought. 'I'll have to leave him here, without Mangetsu there no way I can go against a S-rank shinobi. No matter how much I hate to admit he was always stronger than me. I'd rather have him experiment on me than lil'bro.' With a deep sigh and a heavy heart the one remaining Demon Brother jumped in to what appeared to be a common shinobi road if the scruffs on the tree were any indication. Using what little sealing knowledge he had, he made a single use blood seal that included a letter from himself, some water and Hozuki clan jutsu.

A young Anbu by the name of Hatake Kakashi, code name Inu (Dog) was on his way back from one of Konoha's coastal outpost along a common shinobi trail, when a loud wail of a baby echoed through the forest. When it carried on for a minute he decided to investigate, picking up his pace because it appeared to becoming from the trail. Reaching the source in about a minute, the noise was a baby with small tuft of white hair wrapped in light blue cloth, dotted with red blood stains. Inu slowly picked up the baby and rocked it with perfection from countless D-rank missions. Realizing that it was being held the baby slowing opened it's eyes and Kakashi saw that pink pupiless eyes filled it tiny sockets. Quickly searching the area for any traps and finding none. With no real idea how long the baby had been their the silver haired shinobi continued on, with the white haired child in tow.

"You're late... Although this would not be the first time but 24 hours is a bit much. I was about to send a team after you." announced the Hokage. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but traveling with child takes longer." "Oh...who's the father*?" "W-w-what! Nothing like that Hokage-sama! I found a child on one of the shinobi tails along the coast." "What's so special about him that brought him here instead of leaving him in one of the orphanages." "I think he is a Jinchuuriki, sir. I found two seals on him, with what Minato-sensei taught me I believe one is a storage seal with added bloodseal. The second would hold a living being, the Tama kusari Fuin (Pearl Chain seal) to be specific, with biju being the only real reason for this kind of seal... of what biju I am uncertain I am of no way a seal master...just slightly above average." "Have you told any others of this." "No Hokage-sama" "Good, with the civilian reaction to Narumi (fem naruto) I think it would be better with just the two of us to know of his status. According to Jiraiya's spy network the only Biju unaccounted for is the Sanbi no Kame (Three Tailed Turtle), with Rin's Death." Kakashi flinched at the mention of his teammates name, knowing he was the reason for her death. "Does he have a name?" asked the elder kage "No, there's no name on the blanket or his clothes." "Then we'll have to give him one." "How about Naruto sir?" "Why would you name him after a ramen topping?" "If Minato-sensei had a son he would have named him Naruto. He made Narumi a Jinchuuriki also... I guess their siblings in a way." "That will do fine. Now bring him to the hospital with this paperwork for a check up and registration, he will be put in a orphanage from there. Its not the uncommon of shinobi to return to the village from a mission with abandoned children. Now before you go... how was the your original missions?" "The outpost was fine sir but ports are getting less ship from Mizu no kuni (Land of Water) and there is talk of a civil war in Kiri regarding bloodlines being the work of demons." "It appears like we have are reason for him to be in the Hi no kuni... He must have a bloodline we have to watch even closer now. It want a full written report as well Inu, no more slacking off." "Yes sir!" and with that the Anbu was gone with the baby, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* "With child" is a term referring to being pregnant


End file.
